Bobobo Past Theory
by eeveewolf2
Summary: This story os based on the lives of the hair hunters from over 100 years but many years before the huge attack on the world. It's mainly about the hair hunters in G-block and you get to see Lambada, Rem, and Rububa's lives before they were generals
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

Bobobo Past Theory: Chapter 1 New Arrival

One snowy night over 100 years before the bobobo series the hair hunters of G-block were preparing to go to the annual new years reunion for generals and specially selected solders, now lets give a small introduction to the group.

First Nihiru he's the hunter with purple hair that covers his eyes with a british accent hes currently 15.

"Do I really have to have a british accent I mean aren't I suppose to be japanese? " Said Nihiru.

Well I'm going by you're dubbed voices so GET OVER IT CAT-BOY.

"Cat-boy? You haven't explained what happened to us last week to the audience yet don't confuse them!"

I can if I want to deal with it.

Anyway next we have Shaina the female hair hunter that can turn her hair into a spider thing and shoot spider webs the reason for that will be explained in a flashback later shes 14 and dating Neko-Nihiru.

"Okay whats with the lame cat nickname?" Asked Nihiru.

"Aww it sounds cute." Shaina commented.

ENOUGH WITH THE INTERUPTIONS LET ME CONTINUE. Eh hem alright next its Jubei also 15 he wears an eye-patch, wields a sword, and has a certain accent which if he complains about will HE WILL LOSE HIS OTHER EYE!!

"I wasn't planning on anyway, as long as you save the story about how I lost my eye for later." Said Jubei.

Aw but mousey I wanted to tell that story especially since there samurai sushi in it.

"What happened to no more interruptions?" Sassed Shaina.

Um.... lets continue next is Lily shes 13 no shes not a OC they just never really gave her a name shes the swim suit girl who was with Combat Blues who had a flower in her hair here shes Wild Wistlers little sister, she uses The Fist Of Flowers like her brother shes also the kindest of the group and has a crush on--.

"DONT SAY IT please its embarrassing" Said Lily blushing.

Okay next is Gorgon the sumo looking dude I changed his looks around since I cant draw him and I really want to draw some of the scenes so hes a lot skinner black spiky hair kept in a ponytail but the ponytail part is white no beard like the original and is extremely cool.

"Did you do this to get more fangirls reading this?"

Maybe... Anyway heres Kyo he was the hair hunter with torn cloths and was with the little flying food they didn't name him either, he was also there with the 4th czar when the hair hunt generals woke up he is Gorgons little brother here.....well

"Well what?" Ask Kyo.

Well your not complaining or commenting on anything.

"Eh don't feel like it."He replied.

Okay now we have Wild Wistler age 17 the G-block general hes apparently best know for wearing sunglasses, his long brown hair and his Super Fist Of Flowers here hes really overprotective of his little sister dating and fighting wise.

"Is it bad that I want to protect my little sister?"Asked Wild Wistler.

No its just that you should really ease up when guys hit on her.

"I see your point get on with it."He said .

OH! Looks like we're out of time my OCs and other characters will have shorter introductions so then good night or d-

"WAIT A MINUTE! I thought this was the first chapter of the story?!"Nihiru yelled

"Yeah what gives?" Asked Shaina. Well you see the character intros ran too long so next time the story will start.

"You probably pissed off some people for doing this" Replied Jubei.

I DONT CARE MY STORY.... ahem so the actual title is Character Intros.

Next time the real story will begin. SEE YA!


	2. Chapter 2: Real story New Arrival

Bobobo Past Theory:The REAL STORY THIS TIME. New Arrival.  
Okay NOW for The real story.  
"It better be." Said Nihiru.  
Oh shut up and let me narrate Ahem lets begin START.  
One snowy night over 100 years before the bobobo series the hair hunters of G-block were preparing to go to the annual new years reunion for generals and special selected solders.  
"*ACHOO*!! I hate winter I get sick so easily." Complained Wistler.  
"Its because you super fist gives you certain characteristics of flowers." Said Kyo.  
"Don't remind us *sniff*." Said Lily.  
"Whatever you do don't sneeze Lily." Said Jubei.  
*KAABOOM*  
"WTF was that?" Yelled Shaina.  
"RED ALERT RED ALERT ATTACK AT THE GATES REPEAT ATTACK AT THE GATES !!" Was heard throughout the block.  
"Nihiru, Jubei, Kyo, Shaina, Gorgon, get outside and help, Lily and me will stay in!"Commanded Wistler.  
"Aren't you going to help I can understand Lily cause she sick but your our general?" Asked Kyo angrily.  
"I'm sick too ya know plus my Super Fist is at a disadvantaged in the snow. SO GET YOURE ASS OUT THERE AND FIGHT!" Wistler yelled while literally kicking them out the door and into the snow... but the problem is they're in their pajamas and 2 are in a shirt and underwear.  
"I'll kill him later for this but right now we have to see whats going on." Nihiru said laying in the snow being 1 of the 2 in underwear.  
As they made it to the gates where the trouble was they saw a woman with long black hair wearing a hood hiding her face holding a heavily quilted item and being chased by badly drawn geometric shapes with claws and fangs.  
"HELP PLEASE THESE SHAPES ARE CHASING ME!" The woman cried.  
"We're here ma'am, Shaina guard her." Said Jubei attempting to grab his sword then realizing something important. "I DON'T HAVE MY SWORD WITH ME!" He shouted in disbelief.  
"Just use you're fist like me" Nihiru responded while punching a shape which spewed blood out of its mouth.  
"These shapes are easy to beat one punch and there down." said Gorgon being the other one in his underwear.  
But after saying that a twisted high pitch laugh filled the air and then a man came in on a huge triangle and started to attack the group.  
"Even though we're being attacked I got to say thats a freaky-ass laugh for a dude." Said Nihiru.  
"Mm-hm" Everyone replied including the woman.  
The battle continued fiercely. "Don't worry ma'am you're safe with us." Said Shaina grunting as she blocked the attacks.  
"Its no use." Said the woman.  
"Huh?" Shaina said looking back at the woman.  
The woman stood and said "Girl will you do me this favor. Take this and promise you'll protect and take care of this as if it was you're own? Begged the woman.  
"Uh sure?" Answered Shaina while taking the item.  
The woman then ran towards the man taking out her hand yelling. "Ugly looking shapes and man begone SUPER FIST OF *BEEP* LIGHT OF *BEEP*."  
Then a great white light shined and the monsters, woman, and man were all gone.  
"What the fudge was that?" Kyo asked in awe.  
"Shaina are you okay what did the woman give you?" Nihiru asked with a worried look an his face.  
"I'm fine. And I don't know let me see.... WHAT THE--" She yelled looking under the quilt seeing a little baby.  
"WAAHH" The baby cried continually.  
"A BABY!" Everyone shouted with there eyes popping out of there heads.  
Nihiru noticed something as his eyes returned to his head. "There's a note." He said.  
Shaina noticed it too and began reading it. "Dear person who finds this baby. I am unable to take care of this child for purposes I can't explain. His name is Lambada and he is only 3 days old please take good care of him he's a good boy."  
Shaina finished reading. Well thats the 1st part I'd write more but I'm all out of space see ya next time.


End file.
